


Take Care Of You

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Illness, Mother Hen Cor, fem!reader - Freeform, period, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You got a cold at the same you got your period, so Cor takes care of you.





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Moosh request was as followed: Haaaai gurrrrl ;) Could I... request... DOMESTIC COR FLUFF PLS OMG <3 *where it goes, SFW/NSFW is up to you- don't wanna hold your muse down x*
> 
> And I decided to go SFW as I have been writing a lot of NSFW content that will be posted here as well. Check out my tumblr though, there you can find my FFXV masterlist.

He carefully manipulated the door as he balanced several bags, pushing into the house and using his feet to close it behind him. Exhaling, he toed off his shoes as he was glad to be home from mission. Wishing he had been able to come home a day or two earlier.

Moving to the kitchen, he listened carefully but heard nothing. You must be sleeping. That made him sigh in relief as you hadn't been feeling well. Your period having come earlier than expected, and it was another painful one. On top of that, you gotten a cold. Talk about not having a good few day.

Quickly, he moved around and poured the chicken soup Ignis had given him in a bowl, poured a glass of fresh orange juice, and put meds onto a tray. Picking it up and carrying it to the bedroom. His heart squeezed with emotions when he found you curled up in bed, wearing his shirt and boxers while hugging his pillow.

Placing the tray on the bedside table, he crouched down beside you and brushed your hair out of your face. Gently checking your temperature and feeling you had a bit of a raise.

"Cor?"

"I am here, sweetheart," he whispered so gently as he didn't want to disturb you too much. Your head must be aching. It always did when you got a cold as your sinuses would be stuffed, and the pressure hurting you. "You feel like sitting up and eating a bit? Ignis made you some soup."

A smile lit up your face as you opened your eyes, Cor's face softening even more as he could just see how miserable you were feeling. And still you tried to smile, no matter in how much pain you were.

"You shouldn't get too close to me, Cor. You could get sick." With his help, you sat up and leaned back against the headboard with pillows supporting your back. The Marshal placed the tray carefully on your lap as he put your hair carefully in a loose braid so it wouldn't stick against your skin.

"Love, when was the last time I got sick?" he asked you amused, but also a bit seriously. He rarely got sick, got all his vaccines every year but also naturally just didn't get sick often. When he did he turned into a baby, but the chances on that happening were less than once percent.

"Let me air out the room and make you a bath." You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you took your medicine and watched him move around the bedroom, Opening the curtains slightly and opening a window to let in fresh air.

Then you watched him move to the bathroom and rummaging around there. He always turned into a mother hen when you were sick, or on your period. Knowing how painful it could be for you. Hopefully the medicine would help because you didn't feel like being a miserable waste for longer than a day.

Soon enough, he walked back in the bedroom and sat down beside you. Nodding pleased when he saw that you had eaten most of the food, taken your medicine, and drank the juice. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to get home."

You shook your head as you took his hand and kissed his knuckles gently. "Don't worry about it, Cor, you have your work and it is important."

"You're important too."  Those quiet words, but filled with the utmost love, made you melt like goo. Cor wasn't the one with flowery words, so when he said things like this, it made you all fuzzy.

Everyone saw Cor as this stoic hard man. And they weren't wrong, but there was so much more to him. He was the kindest and sweetest man you knew, who showed his love in the small thoughtful ways. Like a book appearing on your work desk which you have wanted very badly. Or a packed lunch before you left for work. A new coat waiting for you on the bed.

Cutie. Such a cutie. He shot you a curious look but didn't ask what was going on in your mind. You two chatted about his mission, and what you had been doing while he was away.

After finishing your meal, he picked you up and carried you to the bathroom - quickly undressing you and putting you in the water. It did wonder for your sore muscles, and the steam clearing your airways. You opened your mouth to thank him, but he gave you a level eyed look.

Smiling innocent, you closed your mouth again. He never liked it when you tried to thank him for stuff that he thought was just natural and given.

"Rest, don't drown yourself," his eyes twinkle as you toss some water at him, and he dodged it expertly. "I will be changing the sheets, back in a minute." He leaned in and pressed a kiss on your forehead. Sighing happily,

You moved deeper into the water, closing your eyes as you relaxed. Playing with the foam and water, you heard Cor muttering to himself as he struggled with the sheets. It made you snicker. Even the great Cor Leonis had trouble trying to change the sheets of a double bed. Ha, only you knew that.

Zoning out a bit, you didn't notice him returning and softly massaging your scalp. "How are you feeling baby? Better?" he asked concerned, and you nodded lightly.

"Medicine are kicking in so my stomach isn't hurting so much anymore. Just feeling exhausted." Being sick and having your period drained so much. You couldn't wait to snuggle up in his arms.

"Bed is all fresh and clean. Room is aired out, so I guess we can get a nice nap." He lifted you out of the tub and dried you off with so much care. You pouted softly as you wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to get him sick even though he was the Immortal.

"Soon, you little imp," he reassured you as he helped you into a pair of his boxers and shirt. Carrying you back to the bed. Usually you would protest and complain but it made you all warm and fuzzy right now.

He tucked you in and joined you in bed. He had closed the curtains again to make the room dark, resting you gently against his chest. Sighing happily, you nuzzled against his chest and closed your eyes as they hurt a bit.

"Sleep. I am right here. Took a few days off to take care of you."

"Good, you're getting some well-deserved rest as well." You felt his lips brush against your temple as the fresh sheets were pulled over your shoulder. He started to hum the lullaby you loved so much. Soon, you drifted off into slumber with the words 'I love you' following you.


End file.
